greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairies in the Wind
Fairies in the Wind is the sixth episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 16, 2009.' Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy confront the Eisenwald Guild and attempt to prevent them from broadcasting Lullaby. However, they end up getting trapped in the station while Erigor heads to Clover Town to annihilate the Guild Masters at their meeting. Synopsis In Clover Town, the Guild Masters League is having their annual meeting. Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus Guild, and Goldmine, Master of Quatro Cerberus Guild, discuss with Makarov about the actions and the members of Fairy Tail Guild, with Makarov being very happy about his guild. A bird named Pii-chan arrives with a message for Makarov. As he opens the letter, Mirajane’s projection appears, and she informs him of the team Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet formed. She thinks this is the guild’s strongest team, and wanted him to know of this. After she ends her letter, the Master is left speechless and terrified, thinking that those guys could actually destroy an entire city. Looking from above the railway, Erza and the others try to understand the reasons why Eisenwald took a train. They learn from the guards lined up below that the army has been activated to capture Eisenwald. Erza then drives off to go after Eisenwald. In the meantime, Erigor is chastising Kageyama for allowing a “fly” to see the Lullaby and leave. They concur that they must teach the fairies a lesson at the Oshibana Station, while Erza is driving extra fast to catch up to them. Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler, Happy is trying to remember something related to Lucy Heartfilia, but can’t. Natsu, like always, is suffering from his motion sickness. They arrive at the Oshibana Station, only to see that a large crowd has gathered. Erza demands information from the officials, and when they fail to meet her expectations, she knocks them out. They enter the station and see that the whole army has been incapacitated. Erza believes they had no hope since they were facing an entire Magical Guild. Eventually, they meet with Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald. He then explains his plan to Erza; he wanted to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone hearing it, because of their sin of not knowing that there are people not having the same rights and safety they have (referring to the excommunications of the Dark Guilds). Lucy argues that this way he won’t get his rights back, but Erigor doesn’t want rights anymore, he wants power, as those with power are able to rewrite history and rule the future. Kageyama then proclaims that they won't see the age of the Dark Guilds, because what they will see is the afterlife and proceeds with attacking Lucy. She is protected by Natsu, who got over his motion sickness in order to fight Kageyama. Erigor thinks that the fairies fell into his trap and leaves. Erza orders Natsu and Gray to follow Erigor, and the two are subsequently followed by Kageyama and Rayule. Erza and Lucy are left to fight against the whole guild. Erza fights using her Requip: The Knight type of Magic, while Lucy summons Cancer, the Giant Crab. When Erza sees that many are still standing, she requips into her 'Heavens Wheel Armor, and uses '''Circle Sword to wipe out what's left of the Dark Guild. She sends Lucy after the very last Mage, Karacka, who got intimidated by Erza. When Lucy leaves, the fatigue finally catches up to Erza. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu split up, each taking a different route. Gray goes to the broadcast room, as he suspects Erigor might be there, and is welcomed by Rayule. During their fight, Erza exits the room and informs every bystander that they should leave, as Dark Magic is being used and can endanger their very lives. In doing so, she meets with Erigor himself, who has created a Wind Wall to block everyone in. Erza attempts escape but fails. Erigor leaves shortly after. Inside, Rayule explains to Gray that this was a trap for the flies; their real objective was the annual meeting of the Masters. With the fairies out of the way, and the Masters not knowing what is happening, their plan would surely succeed. Gray is furious, and beats Rayule by freezing him, saying that there are more fearsome guilds than the Dark Ones. At the same time, Natsu is being followed by Kageyama... Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Rune Knights vs. Eisenwald (started and concluded, unseen) *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rayule (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * *Urumi * * ** * **Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer * Spells used *Shadow Form * * *Ice Make: Knuckle *Wind Wall *Freeze Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Flight Armors used * * Weapons used *Various Weapons *Scissors Items used *Magic Letter *Magic Four-Wheeler **Self-Energy Plug *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the Anime, the Guild Masters can be seen in the beginning at their Meeting conference. This happens before Team Natsu arrive at Oshibana Station But in the Manga, they're seen later on as Gray engages in battle with Rayule. *In the Manga, Erigor slashed a part of both Kageyama's ears, with blood coming out afterwards. In the Anime, Erigor was close to slashing him. *Lucy wasn't ignored while carrying Natsu in the Anime. *Kageyama attacked Lucy with only one shadow arm in the Manga, but multiple in the Anime. *Erigor escaped through the window in the Manga, but merely disappeared through speed in the Anime. *Lucy Summoning Cancer to fight the Eisenwald Guild Members wasn't present in the Manga. *The Ice Make: Shield Gray uses are different in the Anime and Manga. *The way Gray finished off Rayule was different in the Anime and Manga. In the Anime, his entire body was frozen, but in the Manga, only his head and the upper-part of his body were frozen. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/fairy-tail/episode-6-english-dubbed/ Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Episodes Category:Fairy Tail Season 1 Category:Episodes